


Need to Feed

by msharu (Knaija)



Series: All About the Drama [6]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Jiyong is inhuman, M/M, Starvation, drama-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong is  in need of a good feeding but is he willing to pay the price that comes with that privilege?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

INT: KBS – BACK STAGE - EVENING

 

_The moment Big Bang gets off stage, Jiyong sways, almost falling as Seungri catches him._

**SEUNGRI**

_(Strained)_

A little help here.

**DAESUNG**

Hyung!

_He runs to help as the staff members quickly surround them, and two men collect Jiyong from their hands and head in the direction of his changing room._

**JIYONG**

_(Hoarse)_

G-get… J-jang-hyung.

**SEUNGRI**

Yes, hyung.

_Seungri whips out his phone and starts dialing as the staff mile around him, trying to take off his mic and extensions._

**SEUNGHYUN**

How is he?

_Seungri eyes him angrily and steps away the moment a voice sounds from his phone. Jiyong is dropped into a chair as Daesung approaches him with a bottle of water. He leans away, trying not to drink but Daesung is persistent._

DAESUNG

You’re going to have to drink this as we wait for Jang-hyung.

**JIYONG**

_(Whines)_

Don't wanna.

**DAESUNG**

Drink this or I’m going to call Seunghyun-hyung.

_Jiyong looks at him with anger but opens his mouth and takes the water. After drinking, Daesung urges him down to the sofa, making his head rest on the arm as Jiyong closes his eyes._

_Fifteen minutes later, the door opens and Jangin enters, carrying a bag and a concerned expression. Youngbae is right behind him._

**JANGIN**

Jiyong, wake up. Look at me.

_He makes Jiyong sit up as he presses open his eyes and looks from one eye to the other._

**JANGIN**

Oh my God! _(Opens his bag_ ) You’re so far gone. I don’t even know what I can do for you. When did you last feed?

_Jiyong purses his lips and Jangin looks at him._

**JANGIN**

Jiyong-ah. When was your last feeding?

**YOUNGBAE**

He hasn’t eaten this year.

**JANGIN/DAESUNG**

What?

_Jangin looks at him._

**JANGIN**

You’re fighting with your food again.

**JIYONG**

_(Hisses)_

Stop calling him that.

**JANGIN**

I’ll call him whatever I want to call him if you’re going to be unreasonable.

_Jangin gets up and goes to the door._

**JANGIN**

Get me Seunghyun. NOW!

**JIYONG**

You don’t have to do that. Just give me supplements-

**JANGIN**

What’s in a container can’t help you now, Jiyong. Supplements support your food: they do not replace them.

**JIYONG**

Hyung-

**JANGIN**

I’ve told you to stop fighting with him. Give him whatever the hell he wants so that we can all move on.

**JIYONG**

It’s not-

**JANGIN**

Or do you want me to bring in someone else? Do you? I can just see the headlines: KPOP KING G-DRAGON KILLS CIVILIAN RIGHT BEFORE MILITARY SERVICE

**JIYONG**

Hyung, he’s being vindictive-

**JANGIN**

The way I see it, you have two choices: Operation Seunghyun or Operation Kill-a-Korean-citizen

**JIYONG**

It’s not like that…

_He trails off the moment Seunghyun enters the room._

**JANGIN**

_(Looks at Seunghyun)_

Do something about this, right now.

**SEUNGHYUN**

You should all leave.

**JIYONG**

That would not be necessary.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Everyone.

_Jiyong rubs his hands on his shoulders, looking like he is about to cry._

**YOUNGBAE**

_(To Seunghyun)_

Don’t do anything stupid, hyung.

_Daesung, Youngbae and Jangin leave, shutting the door behind them. Seunghyun locks it and leans on it, looking at Jiyong, who has his eyes placed on the ground between his feet._

**SEUNGHYUN**

So?

**JIYONG**

What?

**SEUNGHYUN**

We both know you’re one step away from phoning an escort service and becoming a murderer.

**JIYONG**

What do you want from me, hyung?

**SEUNGHYUN**

Just tell me the truth and you can feed till we’re both dizzy.

**JIYONG**

You’re not asking for the truth anymore. Anything I tell you right now is influenced by my need to feed.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Tell yourself whatever, Jiyong, but I want to hear it just once.

_Jiyong shakes his head as he begins to lean on the sofa, to lie down again but Seunghyun reaches him before his shoulders hit the seat. He grabs Jiyong’s shoulder and shakes him._

**SEUNGHYUN**

Why are you so stubborn?

**JIYONG**

You’re hurting me, hyung?

**SEUNGHYUN**

It’s not the strangest thing in the world to say it. Just… just tell me the truth.

_Jiyong winces as Seunghyun tightens his grip on his shoulders._

**JIYONG**

_(Tries to shout)_

Jang-hyung… Youngbae.

**SEUNGHYUN**

None of them are going to feed you.

**JIYONG**

_(Starts crying)_

Leave me alone!

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Shouts)_

JUST SAY IT!

**JIYONG**

Fine! I love you. _(Seunghyun falters)_ There! I said it. I love you.

_Tears fill Seunghyun’s eyes as he wipes them away with his hands, standing to his feet._

**JIYONG**

I thought you said-

_He drags a chair over and sits in front of Jiyong, taking both Jiyong’s hands and placing them on his cheek._

**SEUNGHYUN**

Go ahead. Take all you need.

_Without even meaning to, Jiyong’s eyes roll back white as his hands begin to glow where they rest on Seunghyun’s face. Seunghyun squeals a little, shutting his eyes too as if he is in pain. He grabs Jiyong’s hands and his begin to glow as well._

_They sit in that position for almost an hour before Seunghyun opens his eyes._

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Shakily)_

Jiyong.

**JIYONG**

_(Through clenched teeth)_

Just give me a minute, alright?

**SEUNGHYUN**

Okay.

_Seunghyun begins to breathe through his mouth, but Jiyong doesn’t stop. Not long after, he slumps to the ground, causing Jiyong’s hand to disconnect from him._

**JIYONG**

Oh my God! I’m so sorry, hyung.

_Jiyong get his old bottle of water and holds Seunghyun up to get him to drink it. Seunghyun opens his mouth and takes it._

**JIYONG**

I’m so sorry.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Smiles like a fool)_

I don’t care. Feed as much as you want.

**JIYONG**

You’re so stupid, hyung.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Well so are you… going on a hunger strike. Did you think I would cave if you became weaker?

**JIYONG**

_(Sheepishly)_

I didn’t know it would come to this. You starved me for four months.

**SEUNGHYUN**

And it took you four years to tell me you loved me, again.

**JIYONG**

I never said it before.

**SEUNGHYUN**

You did, once. But you were drunk. I wanted you to say it when you were sober.

**JIYONG**

If you didn’t notice, hyung, I was kind of pressured into saying it.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Yeah, well, I’ll take what I can get.


	2. Chapter 2

INT: SEUNGHYUN'S HOUSE - MORNING

_Jiyong lets the door slam shut behind him as he enters the house, taking off his shoes and leaving them scattered. He removes his jacket and throws it on the couch as he makes his way to Seunghyun's room. He opens the door and enters with a smile on his face when he sees the lump on the bed. He runs and jumps on it, causing Seunghyun to yelp as he jumps up and Jiyong topples over and falls on the ground._

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Shocked)_

What's the matter with you, Ji?

_Jiyong lifts his head as he tries to get up._

**JIYONG**

_(Pouts)_

I missed you.

**SEUNGHYUN**

So you show that by trying to scare me to death?

**JIYONG**

I straight here from the airport. That should tell you something.

_Seunghyun frowns before he squints and reaches for his watch on the night stand._

**SEUNGHYUN**

I thought your flight was in the afternoon.

**JIYONG**

I lied.

_Jiyong gets off the floor and climbs into bed with Seunghyun, straddling his hips as he puts his hands on Seunghyun's head to steady him and kisses him. He lifts his head but continues to hold Seunghyun in place for a while with his eyes closed but nothing happens. He opens his eyes and looks at Seunghyun._

**JIYONG**

What's wrong? I can't feed.

_Seunghyun grunts and pushes Jiyong off of himself as he gets out of bed. Jiyong sits on the bed, staring at the space Seunghyun just vacated with a weird expression on his face._

**JIYONG**

Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you? I've been calling you since I was gone so you can't say I ignored you.

_Seunghyun sits on the sofa by the window and folds his legs as he looks at Jiyong coldly._

**SEUNGHYUN**

It's not that.

**JIYONG**

Then what is it? Because I can't think of what I've done now.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Nothing comes to mind? Really? Hmm!

_He lifts his butt and pulls out a magazine that he tosses to Jiyong on the bed. Confused, Jiyong picks it up about to open it but the cover page catches his attention. His face goes from shock to understand to more confusion._

**JIYONG**

Fans will say anything.

**SEUNGHYUN**

So that's not you and Hakayiki coming out of hotel room?

**JIYONG**

That's me and Hakayiki standing in a hallway.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_His hand is on the door handle._

**JIYONG**

_(Scoffs)_

Oh, I'm sorry. That must mean we were about to have sex.

**SEUNGHYUN**

I never said that.

_Jiyong points at the magazine._

**JIYONG**

That's what your source of grief says. I can't cough without it being headed in the wrong direction.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Did you sleep with him?

_Seunghyun averts his eyes as he asks and Jiyong inhales sharply._

**JIYONG**

I can't believe you would even ask me that.

**SEUNGHYUN**

You didn't answer.

_Jiyong huffs sadly and licks his lips as he looks at the ceiling in frustration._

**JIYONG**

You do this every time.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

Don't make me the bad guy.

**JIYONG**

You're going to hold out till I admit I've done something wrong.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Once. That was once that I did it and I was right. You did kiss Teddy-hyung. I already knew the truth before I asked you and you lied.

**JIYONG**

_(Shouts)_

SO YOU'LL STARVE ME?! Is that what we are now? What is this relationship? You control everything and I have to behave or I'll go hungry.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Coldly)_

Then find yourself another Zuba.

_Jiyong freezes as his eyes go glassy with tears. He laughs again as the tears fall from his eyes._

**JIYONG**

Oh... my God. _(Purses his lips)_ YG-hyung let Hyungseung go because you were available.

_Seunghyun hisses and gets to his feet as he begins to pace. Jiyong stands up on the bed as he keeps talking._

**JIYONG**

This... _(Gestures between them)_ ...was supposed to be strictly professional but you wouldn't let me be.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Don't do that.

**JIYONG**

You practically begged me to be with you every time I fed. And yes, I'll admit, I've come to like-love you and it's all been your fault.

**SEUNGHYUN**

I didn't force you to do anyth-

**JIYONG**

And now you hold it over me. Now that I've grown attached and formed a bond with you.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Jiyong-

**JIYONG**

I am hungry, hyung. Are you going to feed me or not?

_The room sits tensely as they stare at each other, breathing heavily and trying not to suffocate on the lack of understanding streaming between them._

**SEUNGHYUN**

I love you.

**JIYONG**

Doesn't seem like it's enough for you anymore.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Is it enough for you?

**JIYONG**

Do we have to do this when you have something I need? How is this a balanced relationship?

_Seunghyun looks unsure. He goes back to the seat by the sofa and plops own, gesturing for Jiyong to join him._

**JIYONG**

Thank you.

Jiyong climbs into Seunghyun's lap and kisses him before putting his hands on Seunghyun's neck again. He closes his eyes as the light appears, signifying the transference of energy between the two of them.

_Thirty minutes later, the light disappears as Jiyong kisses Seunghyun on the lips._

**SEUNGHYUN**

Why was your shirt inside-out?

 _Jiyong looks at him, confused_.

**JIYONG**

Excuse me?

_Seunghyun lifts Jiyong off himself again and grabs the magazine from the bed and shows it to Jiyong, pointing at the label showing on the shirt where it was peeking out from underneath his jacket. Jiyong falters, taking the magazine and staring at it. When he looks up at Seunghyun, his face is covered in guilt. Seunghyun laughs and paces away._

**JIYONG**

It was one time. I swear.

**SEUNGHYUN**

I am such an idiot.

_Seunghyun rubs his hand over his face._

**JIYONG**

It didn't mean anything. You know that.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Then why do you do it? Why did you talk to me like I was paranoid and stupid?

**JIYONG**

Because it's not fair to me.

**SEUNGHYUNG**

To... you? Not fair...  _(Hisses)_ You think I don't know how shit went down? Hyungseung didn't get kicked out because my presence provided for YG's prized possession. He got kicked out because he refused to feed you. 

**JIYONG**

_(Angry)_

That's not true.

**SEUNGHYUN**

You went through puberty together and it was just so lucky that he became a Zuba when your Gbedai matured. Being scared that he'd never go anywhere without fulfilling your needs, he did. Without question. But then he developed a mind of his own and he wasn't scared to tell you no anymore. And then there I was. New and willing to please.

**JIYONG**

That's not how it happened.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Really? Because that's how Youngbae tells it. Everyone's so scared to admit you're a piece of work so when someone does it, they're ostracized but sweet thing is, I'm T.O.P. now and you can't do shit to me.

_Jiyong stands up and faces him._

**JIYONG**

It's not just about the feeding for us. You know that.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Do I? I see you with so many people and I'm not crazy but I'm quiet about it. And then the few times I've asked about it, I've become the bad guy. How is that fair to me? It's not a relationship either of us need. And I'll be honest and selfish and say it but I'm not feeding someone that makes my stomach hurt in every way.

**JIYONG**

_(Frightened)_

What are you saying?

**SEUNGHYUN**

You have a month till the next time you have to feed. _(He walks away)_ I suggest you find another zuba before it gets too bad.

_He walks out of the room, leaving a dazed Jiyong in his wake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no plan yet.  
> just going with it till i find an end  
> so pls, feel free to suggest


	3. Chapter 3

INT: JIYONG’S HOUSE – SITTING ROOM – MORNING

_Youngbae is watching television when the door to Jiyong’s room upstairs opens. He looks up to see a girl walking down the stairs with only one shoe in her hand. When she gets to the bottom of the stairs and sees Youngbae, she nods at him before she continues on her way. He continues his movie._

_Minutes later Jiyong’s door opens again and he walks down the stairs. When he gets to the sitting room, he falls unto the cushion beside Youngbae._

**Y.BAE**

You look like crap.

**JIYONG**

I feel like crap.

_He sighs as he lies down, forcing his head unto Youngbae’s lap so that Youngbae has to sit back to accommodate him._

**Y.BAE**

But you just fed.

**JIYONG**

And it wasn’t even close to enough.

**Y.BAE**

Then why did you stop?

**JIYONG**

Because if I’d continued, I’d have become a murderer.

**Y.BAE**

Isn’t she a zu… one of those things?

**JIYONG**

She’s bonded to someone else.

_Jiyong turns around and snuggles further into Youngbae’s jacket, inhaling him._

**Y.BAE**

What does that mean?

**JIYONG**

She offered to help me but she’s someone’s mate already. She can try, but she won’t satisfy anyone but her mate anymore. She tasted like… like cardboard.

**Y.BAE**

So what are we going to do about you?

**JIYONG**

I’ll keep looking.

**Y.BAE**

Or…?

**JIYONG**

_(Looks up)_

Or what?

**Y.BAE**

You could apologize.

**JIYONG**

I’ve already apologized.

**Y.BAE**

Truth corner Jiyong?

_Jiyong sits up, moving away from Youngbae._

**Y.BAE**

Come on. Don’t be like that. Listen to me.

**JIYONG**

You’re just going to say the same thing I’ve been telling myself for the past month.

**Y.BAE**

You haven’t been treating him right. He’s a human being not a vending machine.

**JIYONG**

I know that.

**Y.BAE**

If you’re so desperate then bond with him.

_Jiyong looks hurt and betrayed as he glances at Youngbae._

**JIYONG**

You don’t know what you’re saying.

**Y.BAE**

You love him don’t you?

**JIYONG**

Bonding makes us exclusive… makes _me_ monogamous.

**Y.BAE**

And that would be a sin because?

**JIYONG**

It puts me in the worse position. He can sleep with whomever he wants. He can breakup with me but me… I’ll be bonded for life.

**Y.BAE**

Seems to me like it’s a fair deal.

_Jiyong stands up from the sofa and walks away._

**JIYONG**

How can you say something like that?

**Y.BAE**

He’s not the one who needs a leash, Jiyong. He’s been faithful to you. Even before you started sleeping together. You’re the one who’s been sleeping with everything that moves.

**JIYONG**

_(Angry)_

I have not.

**Y.BAE**

Tell me, in all honesty, that you didn’t have sex with that girl that just left.

_Jiyong hesitates before glaring at Youngbae._

**Y.BAE**

_(Shakes his head in wonder)_

Nothing can stop you. Really. My God! You knew she was bonded to someone else but you still had sex with her.

**JIYONG**

That’s my point, exactly. She can have sex with whomever but her Gbedai mate cannot. How is that a fair relationship?

**Y.BAE**

You need them more than they need you. Seunghyun has sacrificed so much to be with you but you won’t even give up on sex?

**JIYONG**

Who would want to give up on sex? It is the greatest gift since freewill. If it was you, would you?

**Y.BAE**

I’m not the one who needs to feed, Jiyong. You need to think about your future. Bonding with someone means you get to eat whenever you want. Seunghyun would never refuse you. All he wants is your faithfulness.

**JIYONG**

I’m only twenty-eight, Youngbae. How the fuck am I supposed to get married so young?

**Y.BAE**

If you’re bonded to one person, the military can work out a deal for that one person, once a month. Do you think they’re going to allow you to see anyone you like whenever? You need to think about your future. You need to grow up.

_Jiyong stares at him stoically._

**JIYONG**

Truth corner is over, Bae.

**Y.BAE**

You never listen.

**JIYONG**

_(Shouts)_

I SAID ENOUGH!

_Youngbae shrugs and leans back on the sofa, continuing to surf channels. Jiyong sulks in the corner before he slowly walks back to Youngbae on the couch. He sits, lies and then puts his head in Youngbae’s lap._

_Minutes later, he’s snoring on to oblivion._


	4. Chapter 4

INT: YG BUILDING – CORRIDOR OUTSIDE YG’S OFFICE – MORNING

_Jiyong and Seungri are sitting outside, waiting for whoever is in YG’s office. A girl passes, eying Jiyong flirtatiously but he doesn’t seem to notice. Seungri looks from Jiyong to the girl in confusion._

**SEUNGRI**

That’s weird.

**JIYONG**

What’s weird?

_He looks up at Seungri._

**SEUNGRI**

That’s the second person you’ve not noticed since we sat here.

**JIYONG**

Yeah, so?

**SEUNGRI**

Does this mean you’re going to settle down now, hyung?

**JIYONG**

Settle down with what? Seunghyun has left me. He’s never coming back.

**SEUNGRI**

Hyung-

**JIYONG**

Doesn’t change the fact that there’s this gnawing under my skin most of the time. _(He inhales shakily)_ Sometimes, I feel like I can’t breathe. It literarily hurts to think about it-

_Seungri shakes Jiyong and he suddenly realizes that he was breathing heavily and clenching his thighs till the point of pain._

**JIYONG**

I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It just hurts all the time.

**SEUNGRI**

Maybe it’s the hunger. Is it the hunger?

**JIYONG**

I tried feeding the other day. It didn’t do anything for me. I mean, I could sleep better but it still hurt. I hurt. Everywhere.

_Jiyong looks up at Seungri as he cries a little. Seungri looks at him as he thinks deeply._

**SEUNGRI**

When did you start feeling like this?

**JIYONG**

I don’t know. I don’t know anything.

**SEUNGRI**

Think, hyung. When?

**JIYONG**

I think it was the last time I fed with Seunghyun. After that… after he broke up with me. Why?

_Seungri shakes his head but Jiyong grabs his jacket and forces him to look at him._

**JIYONG**

What is it? What do you know?

**SEUNGRI**

I’m not sure either, hyung. It just sounds like…

**JIYONG**

Sounds like what?

**SEUNGRI**

It sounds like you’ve… it’s as if you’ve bonded to Seunghyun-hyung. Unintentionally.

_Jiyong lets go of Seungri’s jacket as Seungri falls to the ground. Jiyong falters, sitting back on his chair as everything clicks in his mind._

**SEUNGRI**

The symptoms you described? It sounds like a failed bond… like an abandoned gbedai. It only happens when your bond mate rejects you and you can’t deal.

**JIYONG**

Maknae… maknae what’s going to happen to me?

**SEUNGRI**

Hyung, you’re gbedai. You can’t feed from anyone else but Seunghyun successfully. As at now, it’s him or no one else.

_As they stare at each other, YG’s office door opens and YG steps out._

**YG**

Ah, Jiyong-ah. You’re here. I just finished talking to Seunghyun.

_Seunghyun comes out from the office behind YG, his face a mask of steel._

**SEUNGRI**

Hyung.

**YG**

Seunghyun-ie has some news for us. I know he said he’d wait and decide with you, Jiyong. But he just put his contract on hold.

**JIYONG**

What? Why?

**SEUNGHYUN**

I’m leaving for a while. I already signed up to do my service this year.


	5. Chapter 5

INT: YG BUILDING – CORRIDOR OUTSIDE THE ELEVATOR – AFTERNOON

_Seunghyun walks off as if he’s not just set Jiyong’s life on fire. Jiyong follows and grabs Seunghyun’s hand._

**JIYONG**

What the fuck?

**SEUNGHYUNG**

_(Wrenches his hand away)_

What?

**JIYONG**

I thought we… I thought…

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Angry)_

Finish your sentences Jiyong.

**JIYONG**

We were said we’d decide service together. You didn’t even want to go this year.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Yes, so what?

**JIYONG**

I’m…

_Jiyong’s mouth quivers as he stares at Seunghyun in frustration._

**JIYONG**

I’m already working on a new Big Bang album. _(Looks away)_ You can’t leave now.

**SEUNGHYUN**

So you want me to stay, just because of a come back?

**JIYONG**

There’s no Big Bang without TOP, right?

_Jiyong looks up at Seunghyun, pleadingly but Seunghyun remains stern._

**SEUNGHYUN**

I really don’t have time for this.

_He keeps moving but Jiyong runs ahead of him and spins round, blocking Seunghyun’s path._

**JIYONG**

Listen to me… There are things we need to talk about.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Like what?

_Jiyong’s eyes drift to Seungri behind them who silently pushes his hands and eyes Seunghyun pointedly, trying to get Jiyong to talk._

**JIYONG**

Us. We need to talk about us.

**SEUNGHYUN**

What about us?

**JIYONG**

I messed up, alright? I don’t want you to go.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Why?

**JIYONG**

Because I love you. I already told you this before.

_Seunghyun laughs dryly as he steps away from Jiyong._

**SEUNGHYUN**

You don’t want me to go because you’re too lazy to find another vending machine?

**JIYONG**

_(Shakes his head)_

It’s not-

**SEUNGHYUN**

Then what is it, Jiyong?

_Jiyong opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out so Seunghyun angrily pushes him aside as he heads for the elevator and presses the button vigorously. As he waits, Jiyong stands there, stunned and unsure what to do but Seungri continues to point at Seunghyun from afar._

**SEUNGRI**

_(Mouths)_

Tell… him.

_Jiyong shakes his head._

**SEUNGRI**

_(Mouths)_

He’ll… under… stand.

_Jiyong exhales sharply as he walks up to Seunghyun and stands beside him._

**JIYONG**

There’s something else I should tell you. _(Seunghyun remains quiet)_ I don’t want this to seem convenient… I just… _(Inhales and exhales)_ You know I love you and I’m sorry I’ve taken advantage of you and I-

_The elevator doors open and Seunghyun enters into it. Jiyong tries to follow but Seunghyun puts his hand on Jiyong’s chest, keeping him in place and then pulls back as the doors begin to close. Jiyong cries as it shuts but takes his last chance._

**JIYONG**

_(Shouts)_

WE BONDED, HYUNG!

_The elevator doors close and Jiyong purses his lips as the last of his pride just rushes down the drain. Seungri finally walks up to Jiyong and pats his shoulder._

**JIYONG**

It’s not over. I could still go to his hous-

_The elevator opens again to reveal a stunned looking Seunghyun._

**SEUNGHYUN**

What did you say?

**JIYONG**

I… uh… we kinda bonded unintentionally.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Confused)_

But why? Why would you…?

**JIYONG**

I don’t know.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Don’t lie to me Jiyong. I just want you to say it.

**JIYONG**

What else do you want me to say? I’ve already told you I love you.

**SEUNGHYUN**

But that’s not what the issue is now, is it?

_Seungri’s eyebrows rise as he quietly slips away._

**SEUNGHYUN**

Your gbedai has to want to bond for it to hold… on some level… you have to want to be monogamous-

**JIYONG**

I never said I wanted to be.

**SEUNGHYUN**

Well we have a bond that says otherwise.

**JIYONG**

It was unintentional.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Pulls his hair)_

Oh my God, you are so frustrating.

_Because he removed his hand from the elevator door, it closes and Jiyong rushes to keep it open but it closes anyway._

**SEUNGRI**

Seriously, hyung. It’s almost as if you want to die. Do you not understand that he’s leaving?

**JIYONG**

I don’t want him to stay because of the bond.

**SEUNGRI**

Then what do you want.

**JIYONG**

I want him to stay because he wants me… because he wants _only_ me.

_Jiyong says the last part slowly as a light bulb goes on in his head._

**SEUNGRI**

SO what you’re saying hyung is that you want him to be monogamous?

_Jiyong stares down the maknae but he just looks at his hyung in pity._

**SEUNGRI**

Do you want anyone else? Right now? If someone else walks past us, are you even going to consider it?

_Jiyong shakes his head disbelievingly._

**SEUNGRI**

Then what are you so afraid of?

_Before Jiyong can answer, the elevator opens again. Seungri disappears and Jiyong turns around and faces Seunghyun squarely._

**JIYONG**

You have all the power in this bond. I can’t leave… I literarily have to depend on you for everything.

**SEUNGHYUN**

_(Frowns)_

Jiyong-

**JIYONG**

Please let me finish. _(Seunghyun’s mouth goes shut)_ You don’t need to feed, you don’t have a permanent bond, you have a choice. In this entire relationship, I’ll forever be at your mercy. If you wake up one morning and decide not to be at my beck and call, I’m doomed. And it’s not even in the same way as when Hyungseung left because now, we’re bonded and for me, that’s for life.

_Jiyong takes in a huge breath as he stops, leaning on the wall to support himself._

**JIYONG**

That’s what I’m afraid of.

**SEUNGHYUN**

I can’t believe you ever thought I had a choice in this. We’ve been together how many years, Jiyong? Do you really think it was my choice to watch what you did to me? Do you not understand the dynamics here at all? You’re addictive… like literarily and the bond is solely based on the gbedai’s prerogative. _(Rubs his hands over his face)_ Even if I wanted the bond four years ago, I had to wait till you were ready. Do you understand what that means? Do you think if I had a choice, I wouldn’t have made that bond happen a long time ago? How can you say I have all the power? I don’t even know what I’m doing when we’re not together and sometimes I can’t believe how easy it is for you to just travel to some other continent and not speak to me for days, weeks, even. And I’m supposed to be the one not in need?

_Jiyong plucks at the wall nervously, trying not to look at Seunghyun._

**JIYONG**

So… so you’re not going to leave me?

**SEUNGHYUN**

And go where?

**JIYONG**

I don’t know. To service?

**SEUNGHYUN**

If you’re so concerned, then sign up with me.

_Jiyong runs into the elevator and jumps into Seunghyun’s arms in a kiss as his legs wrap around Seunghyun._


End file.
